ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magular
alternatively known as "Magura" and "Magra" is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 8, "The Lawless Monster Zone". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Magular was one of the many monsters who lived on Tatara Island (along with Red King, Chandrah, Suflan, and Pigmon). Magular was first seen emerging from underground just as Red King had driven away Chandrah from their fight, only to be frightened away by the bigger and more menacing Red King as well. Later, Magular was seen surfacing again and the monster took offense by attacking the Science Patrol members, Hayata and Captain Muramatsu while they were alone. Luckily, Hayata and the Captain were still able to fend for themselves and the two Science Patrol members killed Magular after hurling some Napalm Grenades at the Monster's head. Before dying however, Magular struck Hayata with his tail and knocked him off a cliff and into a gorge, knocking Hayata unconscious. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Magular reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared in the 1st episode, "Reionyx Hunter".http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/magra.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Magular's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" Magular was seen in battle against the monster, Gomess, and was losing the fight. Then after Gomess noticed the stranded SPACY Pendragon and prepared to destroy it, Rei confronted Gomess himself by releasing his Gomora to fend him off. Magular saw Gomora as the bigger threat and temporarily worked alongside Gomess to double-team Gomora. Despite the double-team however, Gomora was still more of a match for both monsters to handle and in the end. Gomora stabbed Magular and destroyed him with his Super Oscillatory Wave. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Magular reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Magular teamed up with fellow monsters, King Silvergon, King Goldras, King Gesura, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, Arigera, Twintail, Antlar, and Gudon to take on Ultraman in the Monster Graveyard. He was Ultraman's first kill after Ultraman flipped him over by his tail, causing Magular to explode. Later, Magular joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Magular is one of the monsters that makes up the neck. 'Ultraman X' Magular reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, entitled "A Voice From the Starry Sky".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Magular's profile in "Ultraman X" Magular made a cameo appearance as one of the many Spark Dolls who transformed into Monsters after being exposed to the Ultra Flare event from Ultraman X's and Greeza's battle. Magular was briefly seen attacking the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, France. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Burrowing: Being from the underground, Magular can burrow at high speeds. Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Magular '''is portrayed by suit actor Izumi Umenosuke. Relationship to Toho's Baragon ''to be added Notes *Originally, Magular was to be created by heavily modifying the suit of the Toho monster, Anguirus (from Godzilla Raids Again). However, the Neronga/Baragon costume was reused instead. Gallery Magular 1 - ultra series.png Magular 2 - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultraman X Monsters